User blog:WonderPikachu12/Franklin, Michael, and Trevor vs Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Season 2
Almost two months since the last battle? Whaaaaahahaaa? Get out of here! Well, the wait is over. Not that anyone cares. :P I have been OBSESSED with GTA V as of late, so I wanted to do a battle with them as soon as I could. Plus, Ed, Edd, n Eddy was my childhood. I loved the show to death. xD 'Main protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V (Franklin Clinton, Michael De Santa, and Trevor Philips), and titular protagonists of their series (Ed, Edd, and Eddy), face off in a match-up of criminalistic trios always coming up with new, extreme ways to make more money.' Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=di3NRVsrflc (Bet you guys haven't heard this beat used before! xDDD) (Ed is denoted by green, Edd/Double D is denoted by orange, Eddy is denoted by yellow, Franklin is denoted by blue, Michael is denoted by red, Trevor is denote by vanilla, and both together are denoted by bold.) Battle (Starts at 0:08) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Ed, Edd, & Eddy:' (0:18) Are you ready? I don't think so. Like Franklin's gun handling, they seem to be unsteady. You'll be gone faster than our show's adults when you challenge Ed, Edd, and Eddy! The substance of our rap stacks flows just like that of gravy! We're bringing rhymes wetter than Michael's slutty daughter, Tracy! (Eddy!!!) You'll be buttered toast! Things are looking pretty gritty, For the trio overshadowed by Niko in Liberty City! You're through! We tower over all of you! Call me Edzilla! (RAWR!) These three apes are criminal scum, as if they were guerillas! Swiggity swoose! Who's going to lose? These criminals on the loose! Steal the win faster than the abusive father's boat! Oh boy! Let's go on a cruise! You'll regret messing with Peach Creek. I'll break each freak! Their niche stinks. These sneaks are too afraid to step out into the light. I love chickens, Double D! 'Franklin, Michael, & Trevor:' (0:47) Kids? Are you fucking kidding me? I blame Lester. He set us up! Yo, guys, chill. Let's spit it sick, dissing faster than our submachine guns, On this team lead by Napoleon. Man, you're nothing but a troublemaker. I'll quarter this shorter dork. You can call me a jawbreaker! And I'll take the nerd that hangs with the biggest idiots. You'll never get your namesake. Beneath your hat is something hideous! I got the biggest of morons. He'll make an easy target for my truck! You look like you struggle with simple tasks, and you look like a FUCK! You're a bunch of bitches, dawgs. We'll crash you harder than our cars! Your verse was even worse than Ed and Eddy's report cards! Let me kill these hipsters! Calm down. Together, we'll pull the triggers. If you try to step to San Andreas, we'll all shoot down some-''' '''Lamar: Niggaaas! 'Ed, Edd, & Eddy:' (1:17) Predictable. The three of them take the more violent approach against us. Silly billies! You've got no chance! Like your animation for being stuck under a bus! Why don't you cough up our winnings, and put them in this here jar? Time to call up the authorities and knock your rocks up a few more stars! We'll put this bi-bipolar into therapy, and leave you lost, MCs. I couldn’t even get a quarter if I tried to scam your rhyme scheme! Personalities blanker than Plank while you chevy with Chevys. You're victory's been scammed by Ed! Edd! And Eddy! (Bllrrbrbrbrbbbb, yeah!) 'Franklin, Michael, & Trevor:' (1:36) Grrrrr... WOOF WOOF WOOF! Stay back, Chop. We'll take them down, no sweat. Crash you like the stock market. Going in guns ablazin'? Yeah, you bet! We're going in hard on this heist, and taking down these juveniles. You really think you have a chance? Ooh! I like it! Denial! Spit out petroleum gas! Ignite and blast! Then get the fuck out fast! We got them fat stacks a' cash, while we kick you in your cul-de-sacs! Here's the Big Picture; you put everyone in danger! You're wee roaches! Lower than the Urban Rangers! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES-''' (Multiple gunshots are heard and police sirens begin to sound. ☆☆★★★) '''VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYYY!!!! Poll Who won? Ed, Edd, and Eddy Franklin, Michael, and Trevor Hint Here's a hint for the next battle: Category:Blog posts